Like A Virgin
by Grenade
Summary: Fear and doubt shroud the B-Boy's mind as shallow misconceptions could lead to the destruction of his romantic relationship with a certain teen.
1. Road Block

**Like A Virgin  
>I've just been thinking lately how I always (or most people) put MacCoy as Mo's ex-boyfriend into their stories when Glitch comes along in DC2 and how unoriginal it can be because now it's starting to be some sort of a cliché here. Soo like, I'm gonna change that up a bit. Yeah, I know it works and shit—not saying that Imma change all ov my stories but I just think people need to remould MacCoy's image soo like, here's my attempt. Dw, this story is still about Mo &amp; Glitch buh liek, Coy plays a (big) role in this.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Lolyeahcoughage. **

It was the conversation he dreaded to have to comprehend to and he sure as he wasn't prepared to know what to say. He knew that the teen harboured strong feelings for him, whether it may be admiration, respect or just love. Glitch had no signs of concealing his emotions nor did the teen plan to. He was very open with what he thought and he's happy to share whatever anyone wants to know. But that also means he has the bluntness in his conversations—which can be cute at time but others… it'll just cause an awkward atmosphere. So when this topic arose one frozen night, Mo choked on his hot coco, burning his throat.

Glitch gave a concerning look, "What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forward—almost _too_ close.  
>"Ain't you got any shame, kid?" Mo replied with another question. The teen cocked his head to the side, showing his confusion. Mo sighed, "You can't just spring that on me, yo. It ain't cool, nano byte." Glitch rolled his head around in a circle once, clearly annoyed.<br>"You can't keep shutting me down, Mo! Answer me." The teen demanded, moving back a bit.  
>"Well you can't keep asking me that question!" The B-Boy retorted as the flames in the fireplace licked the atmosphere desperately.<br>"I don't see what's wrong with me asking why we can't have sex!" Glitch sighed, standing up from his crossed legged position on the floor.  
>"What's wrong?" Mo repeated, watching as Glitch walked into the kitchen, "What <em>isn't<em> wrong with that?"

A loud groan could be heard followed by the moving of dishes, "Nothing! It's perfectly normal for me to ask that." Glitch remerged from the kitchen before pouncing onto Mo's lap, causing the B-Boy to drop his mug onto the carpet.  
>"Glitch, that's gonna stain!" The African American growled, picking up a nearby piece of material cloth that was scattered around the floor and dumping it on top of the damp area. Glitch stayed quiet, leaning his chest in. That caught Mo's attention as the mentor turned to look back at him.<br>"I love you. And I know you love me. So why not?" The teen asked in a soft, hurtful voice. His eyes were coloured in sadness as the B-Boy could see Glitch's lips trembling. It was a painful sight but Mo would still be persistent in his conviction of not answering.

"Why do you want to do this anyways? Why now?" The B-Boy asked, tucking a lock of the teen's hair behind his ear.  
>Glitch took a deep hearted sigh, briefly looking to the side before deciding to answer, "Because I'm scared that you'll leave me cuz I'm stilla virgin."<br>Mo's brows narrowed in for a second before relaxing, "Glitch, who do you think I am, yo?"  
>"My husband?" The teen replied in a hopeful voice.<br>"Your _boy_friend." The B-Boy said, correcting his statement before chuckling at the disappoint expression the younger male wore, "I'm not gunna leave you fer that stupid reason." He reassured him, nodding his head as if to enforce his words into the younger mind.  
>"But it's still not fair." Glitch sighed, leaning his chest up against Mo's, lowering the older male so that he lied on his back.<br>"What is?" The B-Boy asked, rubbing the teen's back in a comforting way.

"You've done _it_ already, haven't you?" The teen assumed as he moved his face to look at Mo's. The B-Boy wore a troubling expression.  
>"Glitch." Was all his lips could let slip pass. The said prodigy waited for more than his name as a response from the older male but he got nothing. Well, nothing worded anyways. Mo closed the space between their faces, pressing his lips against the unsuspecting teen's. Glitch was surprised but showed no signs of declining. Their mouths moved slowly but hungrily. Mo managed to sneak out of the prodigy's question, drowning the teen in their kiss. Glitch moaned slightly as the B-Boy watched the teen's expression through his half-closed eyes.<p>

He wasn't going to admit it, especially to someone who admires him but Mo was still a virgin himself, and what the teen confessed got _him_ worried.


	2. That's Deep

**Decided to continue on with this story. Might update the other ones later. There's some deep shit written in here. **

Confusion indented into MacCoy's face as the sudden appearance of an old friend showed up on his doorstep the following morning. Mo had troubling thoughts ramble on in his head and he didn't know anyone besides Russian who can help him ease his mind. Glitch's words lingered in his mind from last night got the B-Boy thinking that the teen would leave him if he were to find out that he's as inexperienced as Glitch was.  
>"Ey, what's up, Mo?" MacCoy greeted, his voice straining out those words.<br>"Yo man. I need yer help." Mo requested. The European narrowed his eyebrows in curiosity before letting the B-Boy in.

Mo walked causally in the familiar territory before seating himself onto the couch. MacCoy followed in his pursuit, sitting on other end. They turned their bodies slightly to face each other as they got comfortable for the conversation they were about to have.  
>"Kay, what's on your mind, Mo?" Coy asked, cocking his head to the side.<br>"Coy, we need to have sex." The B-Boy sighed out, pinching his sinuses. MacCoy choked on air before composing himself.  
>"Wait, what? Why?" The blond asked, feeling panicky.<p>

"CuzImStillaVirgin." Mo muttered lightly, averting his sight to the side. Silence filled the air before it broke due to MacCoy's undying laughter.  
>"What?" The European shouted, as he found it hard to breath. He clutched his stomach as his cheeks began to hurt, "That's insane! Hahahaha!"<br>"MacCoy! This is serious, man!" Mo growled, trying to show his mean side. It remained futile as it always has been for years as MacCoy still cracked up, unable to catch his breath. He found Mo's news to be _extremely_ hilarious, but he knew that his reaction was hurting his friend.  
>"S-Sorry man!" The European tried to settle down, taking slow, deep breaths. He wiped a single tear from the edge of his eye before sighing in relief, "But why you gotta have sex with me? Aren't you dating a pre-schooler?"<p>

The B-Boy felt a string of his sanity break at the quirky comment from the Russian, "He's fourteen." Mo corrected in annoyance.  
>"Whether it may be four or fourteen, I'm pretty sure you'd get arrested for child molestation, babe."<br>"Coy! Man, I thought you were the one who said…"  
>"I'm kidding, dude! Love is love. Age is just a number. Two wrongs don't make a right." MacCoy interrupted the African American to save himself from getting a lecture from the B-Boy. Mo raised a brow.<p>

"What does the 'two wrongs don't make a right' mean? In this situation anyways." The B-Boy asked, curious as to why his friend said it.  
>"Coming here was the first wrong, cuz now Imma tell erryone you're stilla virgin." Coy confessed, trying hard to supress his laughter.<br>Mo dismissed his friend's statement, "And the next one is…?" The Russian gave the B-Boy a serious look.  
>"If we were to have sex, how could you possibly look at Glitch the same way knowing that you cheated on him?"<p>

Mo stayed silent for a daunting long minute. He genuinely didn't know how to look at Glitch without guilt overpowering him. He would crack the minute he saw the teen and things wouldn't _ever_ be the same. But still, he wanted to give his reasons for his motivational moves.  
>"I mean, I'm all up for it," MacCoy said causing Mo to look up at him in confusion, "If it weren't for the kid, that is. I admit that I wanted to get with you in the past but honestly. What has he done to you to make you wanna hurt him <em>so<em> badly?"  
>"He didn't do anything!" The B-Boy defended, his voice hitching to a high note.<br>"Then why the proposition?" MacCoy asked, really making Mo think.

"I just… Don't want his first time to be the worst." Mo confessed, leaning deeply onto the back of the couch.  
>"What about <em>your<em> first time? What about _you_?"  
>"What do you mean by, 'What about me?'"<p>

MacCoy took a deep, troubling breath, slightly annoyed that Mo didn't get the big picture, "You're basically tryna' throw this kid's life into the gutters by doin' it with me." The Russian knew that he had to get rough with his words because the B-Boy just didn't understand what he's asking for.  
>"Look, I just need the experience, okay? I don't want him to be hurt or to be in any kinda pain—"<br>"He's _already_ in pain!" Coy's voice went an octave louder, "Society looks down on gay people. He's also fourteen year old dating a twenny-what man. People will think that he's too young for love and that he's not old enough to know whether or not he likes guys. I've seen 'im before and I know what he's feeling. I _know_ that he's hurting even behind that smile of his that you love so much. Cheaters—yeah they're bad but _gay _cheaters are just the worst! You know why? Because gay people find it already _hard _enough to find a partner just like them! Who will accept them and society's hatred—_together_. And for you of _all_ people to go off and cheat on him _just for experience_ is just too much for him to pain for him to handle, man!"

MacCoy took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Mo sat there silently, completely amazed at what just happened, "Coy—I,"  
>"I'm sorry." The Russian apologised, running his digits through his hair, "It's just that you're <em>so<em> frustrating. Cheating is cheating no matter how good the intentions are."

x.x.x

"So why haven't you done it yet?"

After MacCoy's outburst, their conversation slightly died. The awkward factor rose but the atmosphere settled. Little words were spoken but gradually turned back into a conversation that reached into the afternoon. They were still in their same positions on the couch except this time they've got some take away food that MacCoy ordered earlier. The television was also turned on as an uninteresting program viewed. Their eyes half-heartedly stared at the screen as the Russian started back to their first conversation with that simple question.  
>"Sex—I mean." MacCoy clarified, cocking his head in some sort of gesture.<p>

"Just wasn't my thing, yo." Mo answered casually, taking a sip on a can of beer that was stored in Coy's refrigerator, "Growin' up—dance was all I cared about. Sure I liked girls and stuff but sex was just something I didn't really pay much attention to." Mo turned his head away from the TV to look at the European, "How 'bout you? How was yer first time?"  
>"I was kinda like in the same position as you're in now."<p>

Mo gave the blond his full attention, absentmindedly grabbing a hold of the remote and turning the volume down on the television, "You were?"  
>MacCoy nodded his head, twisting his body to face the B-Boy, "Mhm. We were both virgins—both <em>inexperience<em> but definitely ready to take the next step in our relationship." The Russian gave a nostalgic smile at that memory. Mo couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.  
>"How did you know what ta do?" He asked, clearly curious.<p>

"We didn't." MacCoy said, shrugging his shoulders, "We didn't know what to do or how it's going to be like. We just did it."  
>"What, just like that?" Mo narrowed his eyebrows at his friend's shady statement.<br>"Naw, man. Not _just like that_. We started off simple. We made out, eh… Did stuff to each other. Not gunna go into detail,"  
>"Thank you." The B-Boy said, sighing in slight relief.<br>"Basically we just did what felt good—what felt _right. _Naw what I'm sayin'?" MacCoy asked as Mo nodded, "It ended up being the best moment in our relationship. This may sound a lil gay but we followed what our hearts said and it was just… Magical."

Mo sighed, clearly having his heart touched by the words he never expected from his friend, "That does sound a little gay."  
>"Yep, there it is." MacCoy cracked a smile, before the two of them laughed, "Ey, Mo?"<br>"Yeah man?" The said male sighed, looking at Coy.  
>"Why did ya get so worked up on gaining experience and shit all of a sudden?" MacCoy asked the question that's been tugging the back of his mind.<br>"It was just something Glitch said last night; it's nothing." Mo shrugged off, turning to look back at the television.

"Naw, naw man. What is it?" The blond asked, pulling Mo in a way that made him look back at him.  
>"It's nothing. Don't worry 'bout it."<br>"It's something. And you're gonna tell me."  
>Mo sighed a dejected sigh as he began to reluctantly confess. He was a stubborn man but he was quick to give in, "He just said that I was gonna leave him if we never have sex—daz all."<br>"And…? What did you say?" MacCoy asked, looking for the pieces to fix up this puzzle. Mo stayed quiet, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't have to say any more. The Russian caught his drift, "Look man. I don't know what's in the life of B-Boy Mo but you need ta man up and tell em that you're inexperienced too." He said, slapping the African American casually on the shoulder.  
>"Yeah, but what if <em>he<em> leaves_ me_? What if he leaves me because I don't know how to… _fuck_ him?"

"Woah, language baby. Language. And how shallow do you think he is? C'mon man. He held feelings for you first so surely he ain't gunna leave you cuz you ain't experienced. Just say that you're on the same boat and that… Just Google the answer, dude." MacCoy retreated. Mo groaned in annoyance.  
>"C'mon man~ Tell me what I do." The B-Boy sighed in a whiney voice.<p> 


	3. RRRecap

**Unf… you have no idea how excited and happy I was getting all of your reviews. Even though it's my 18****th**** story, I still get a bit nervous posting fics coz like… I'm not sure if you guise would like it or not. Soo yeah, thanks babe. **

Approximately forty-eight hours have passed since MacCoy had seen Mo and to be honest, the Russian didn't expect to see the B-Boy after two days after their 'talk'. Mo was back there again, waiting patiently at MacCoy's front door just as before. The setting was just the same except this time, the blond was hoping that the situation has changed and that Mo the virgin was now, Mo the not-virgin.  
>"So…?" MacCoy greeted the B-Boy as he opened the door. Mo knew what MacCoy wanted to know but decided to let himself in first, "What happened?" The Russian clarified as Mo took his respectable seat on the couch. MacCoy followed in his pursuit, getting himself comfortable.<p>

"Nothing," The B-Boy said, failing to supress a knowing smile. The Russian pushed Mo in a playful manner.  
>"Bullshit, "<em>nothing happened",<em>" He repeated, "Something did happen! Did ya do it?"  
>"Nope." Mo said, shaking his head. MacCoy's mouth almost hung low.<br>"Wait, are you serious?"  
>"Dead serious."<p>

The Russian's shoulders slumped as he tried not to fall gullible to the B-Boy's words. Mo gave him a neutral expression as MacCoy rubbed his temples in annoyance, "So you mean to tell me that after _all_ I said, you're _still_ a virgin?" He asked rhetorically.  
>"Mhm; I still have my V-card and so does Glitch." Mo sighed happily. He wore a ridiculous look which made MacCoy pissed off.<br>"Why is this… I don't—I don't understand." The Russian said, shaking his head as he feigned confusion.  
>"Look, I wasn't gonna go home to him and just do it right then and there." The B-Boy began to explain.<br>"Cuz naturally, that would land you in jail. Oh snap! I'm good." MacCoy clicked his fingers in a triumphant way as he complimented himself.

Mo slapped his arm, "Please stop with the…"  
>"…Pre-school jokes?" The European completed as the B-Boy nodded.<br>"The pre-school jokes," He repeated. "They sting and they make me wanna punch yer face."  
>"Sorry." MacCoy quickly apologised, "But seriously. Why not? Wasn't the advice I gave you good enough?"<br>"You told me to 'Google the answer.'" Mo sighed out dejectedly.  
>"That was be<em>fore<em> I gave you my thoughts." The blond corrected before nudging the B-Boy, "C'mon, I know you did _something._"

Mo took a deep breath, "Yeah we did do something. But it wasn't sex."  
>"What? Did you take the kid to Lollipop Play land and wrestled each other in the ball pit whilst eating ice-cream?" MacCoy guessed.<br>"Coy, we've been through this before! You make me sound like a paedophile…" The B-Boy groaned.  
>"That might be the understatement of the year. And the year has <em>just<em> started."  
>"Shut up." The African American mumbled, regretting his words.<p>

"So gimme-gimme detail babe. What _did_ you do? And I swear, I won't interrupt you with my pedo jokes." MacCoy promised, changing the subject.  
>"More like insults… But whatever." Mo corrected as he began to tell the blond about his 'thing' that he and Glitch did.<p>

**Flashback: Forty-Eight Hours Ago**

Mo walked home around about six pm the night he and MacCoy spoke. He repeated and rewound all that the Russian said as he reached the familiar streets of where he lived. He swung open the front gates of his house, walking down the concrete pavement until he found himself on his front porch. He fished around in his pockets for his keys until he retrieved them. He unlocked his front door, entering inside before kicking off his shoes.  
>"Glitch?" He asked with uncertainty as he turned on a couple of lights in the living room. The place was unusually quiet; he walked up to the television, turning it on manually so that sound filled his ears. He sighed, wondering where his beloved teen could be.<p>

A sudden ruffling noise surfaced, emitting from upstairs. Mo looked up in the direction of that noise before his jaw dropped at the sight he was given. Glitch was on the top of the stairs, his hair messed up and disorderly. He wore one of Mo's flashy button-up shirts that hung loosely at his sides. The shirt was opened, exposing the teen's pale chest and abdomen. Glitch held onto the railing with one hand and a flustered expression that painted his face pink. The teen wore his kiddy white undies and long socks that reached his knees. Glitch cupped a hand over his face as if to hide his embarrassment. Mo couldn't help but crack a smile as his hands gestured the teen to come over to him. Glitch obliged.

The moment the prodigy was within the B-Boy's reach, Mo wrapped his arms around the young body before chuckling in amusement.  
>"What's with the get-up?" Mo asked, pulling away to take a closer look at Glitch. The teen averted his eyesight to the side.<br>"You were gone for a long time…" Glitch said with a sad expression, "I just needed to… At least smell your scent." Mo felt his insides burning with passion as Glitch's cuteness burst out through the radars. The B-Boy pulled Glitch's chin gently to make the teen look up at him.  
>"Well, I'm here now." Mo pointed out with a soft but sensual voice, "Is smelling my scent what you want to do?"<p>

Glitch shook his head as the first thing he thought in his mind was _far_ from just smelling the B-Boy's scent. Mo caught on what the teen was thinking; he stepped to the side, turning off all the lights and the television. An audible gulp could be heard from the prodigy as the B-Boy returned back to stand in front of the teen. Mo caressed the soft cheek of Glitch before leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips. The teen immediately reacted by throwing his arms around the B-Boy's neck and raising himself up on his tippy-toes. Their kiss grew deeper—more aggressive with every passing second as moans escaped the teen's lips. His face heated as his heart raced insanely in his chest. Glitch wrapped one of his legs around Mo's waist as their breaths are all that the two could hear apart from the cars passing by on the suburban streets.

Mo placed a hand on the thigh of the leg that the teen wrapped around him, pulling Glitch closer. The B-Boy then constricted an arm around Glitch's body before holding him up and throwing him carefully onto the couch. Their kiss broke temporarily as Mo advanced on top of the teen. Their lips met once again as desperation took over; even if their lips were apart for less than a second, it acted as though it was years since they've came into contact. Glitch's hands trailed underneath the B-Boy's shirt, feeling the well-built abs that he loved the touch of as Mo's hands caressed the teen's sides.

"Are we… gonna do it?" Glitch asked with a breathless voice as he tore away reluctantly from the kiss. Mo looked down at the teen with eyes that showed no signs of what the B-Boy was going to answer with. Glitch searched desperately for any clue but didn't get any as disappointment shrouded his heart.  
>"I want your first time to be special." Mo confessed after a long minute of silence, "And not rushed." Mo then ran his digits through Glitch's hair, planting a kiss on the teen's forehead, "Wait four years." Glitch breathed out in disbelief.<p>

"Wha-why?" The teen asked as his eyebrows narrowed, "I want you _now._ And I know that you want me too…"  
>"I really do, Glitch. Believe me." Mo sighed out before speaking again to dismiss any protests the teen was going to say, "But I want this to be right."<br>Glitch let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. That simple breath showed that he understood the situation and where Mo was going with this, "So what do we do now?" The teen asked with a hint of disappointment.  
>"For now… I'll just make love to you in the most… legal way I can." Mo joked before he had a serious look in his eyes.<p>

"W-Which is…?"

**Flashback: End**

"Wait that's it?" MacCoy whined, wanting to know the rest, "C'mon man! I gave you gold advice and you stop _just_ where it's getting good!"  
>Mo stood up and stretched as he never knew how suspenseful he can be when telling a story, "Sorry Coy. The next part is not yet rated."<br>"C'mon, it _couldn't_ have been that explicit. I mean like, you guise didn't do it soo…" MacCoy knew that he didn't have to finish his sentence for Mo to know what he was going to say. The B-Boy sat himself back down before sighing in content.  
>"But it was still as hot as <em>doing<em> it." Mo said, smiling knowingly. MacCoy groaned in sheer annoyance and curiosity.  
>"Dude you've <em>gotta<em> tell me. I'm dying here!" The Russian said, stomping his feet in some sort of tantrum.

"Maybe next time."


	4. Saturday

**I really don't know how to continue this story. I was planning on finishing it at chapter3 buut yer reviews somehow (?) inspired me to continue because erryone wants to know what happens next. I don't even know what happens next! So this chapter is just something I'm thinking of as it progresses. Oh and, Artistic18 like, gave me an idea and so like, I began to draw Glitch in the attire of the last chapter.**

****Check out my profile page for the pic. It's unfinished because I srsly can't draw properly, hence the shit edit. Please, if you can do better, go fer it. I don't mean that in a cocky way. I'm dead serious. I'll write you a Dance Central fic with whatever you want in it if you do.****

**Oh, and I apologise for ending it where I did. I'm so sleepy and also I'm giving myself open ends so that I can write more chapters. Yay.**

Monday started the week as the past three days remained imprinted in the B-Boy's mind. He remembered his conversation with MacCoy and his beyond intimacy with Glitch. The Russian's texts flooded Mo's cell phone with messages that said, "_Tell me now_" and "_Dude, I'm practically begging on my knees here_." The B-Boy actually enjoyed driving MacCoy over the edge with curiosity, so he decided to keep his not-yet-rated part of the 'story' to himself for a tad bit longer. He sought it out to be some sort of pay-back for the Russian who gave him dauntingly true comments about his relationship with Glitch—age wise anyways.

Mo sighed as he found himself shooting hoops at the local basketball courts that resided across from his house and on top of a grassy hill. The sun was just rising with six am marking the hour. He was alone but that didn't bother him as much. He found it calming as a gentle breeze brushed over his sweaty skin. He's been at the courts for about an hour and he knew that he had to head back home soon. Glitch stayed over the weekend and was going to go to school from his house so he felt obligated to wake the teen up to notify him that he had school to attend to. Mo shot one more hoop, getting it in with ease. He smiled contently before hearing a round of applause.

"Nice." Spoke a young, lazy voice. The B-Boy turned his head before laughing slightly. There right before him was the teen he was _just_ thinking about. Glitch had a bed head as his green hair spray faded off. The prodigy wore Mo's plaid patterned trackies and a tight white singlet. Slippers were what he used on his feet as Glitch had sleep marks reddening his face.  
>"Whudda you doin' up?" Mo asked, abandoning the basketball. He walked casually up to the teen, instinctively wrapping an arm around Glitch's waist. The prodigy yawned as Mo traced the lines on Glitch's face with his fingertips.<br>"Nothing… I was going to have a shower till I noticed you were gone." The teen said, constricting his own arms around Mo's abdomen. Glitch pressed his ear against the B-Boy's chest before Mo leaned his chin atop the teen's head.

"Hey, Glitch?" The B-Boy began, getting a '_hm' _as a response, "You gonna take that shower?"  
>"Nuh… I just wanna stay here for a lil longer…" Glitch mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Mo's chest.<br>"That's too bad." Mo sighed out, catching the teen's attention, "…Cuz I was thinking that _we_ could take one _together_."  
>As if on cue, Glitch took a step back as if to look for any seriousness in Mo's facial expression, "Really—<em>together?<em>" Glitch repeated, making sure that what he heard was right, "Th-This is so sudden!" He complained.

"Are you—are you kidding me?" The B-Boy rhetorically asked, folding his arms over his chiselled chest, "You ask me if we can have sex and _this_ is sudden?"  
>"Well yeah…" Glitch sighed out bashfully as he scuffed his foot against the ground, "I mean… If we get to have a shower… That means… I'll see your…"<br>"If it's too fast for you, then maybe I shouldn't—"  
>"N-No!" Glitch quickly interrupted, cutting off the B-Boy mid-sentence, "I want to… And you sound like <em>such<em> a virgin."  
>"I-I do?" Mo questioned, suddenly feeling panicky, "What makes you think that?" He asked, linking his fingers with Glitch's.<br>"Nothing. It was just that sentence you said before." Glitch said, not knowing the meaning behind Mo's question.

They walked hand in hand as the sun rose behind their backs. Mo didn't know where he found his new-found confidence in hiding his virginity with Glitch. Maybe it was the boost of security he gained two days back on Saturday, a day before Mo returned back to MacCoy's place.

**Flashback: Saturday**

Glitch was disappointed as the most _legal way possible_ was just a mere make-out session; he had to admit though that it was rather intense but not hot enough for him to 'get it up'. It was better than the small lip locks and tongue sucking though. He would prefer their session over the steady paced kisses. The teen genuinely thought that he was going to lose his V-Card that night regardless of the 'wait four years' bombshell Mo threw at him. He supposed that whenever the B-Boy says something, he stays true to his words. Glitch now knew that and he hoped that whatever the B-Boy says next would be a _positive_ thing.

The teen was sprawled across Mo's bed with a lazy attitude-vibe. His cheek was buried deeply into the pillows as his eyes threatened to close. He wasn't sleepy nor was he tired or anything; it was just the weather ruined his appetite to move anywhere. It was blazing hot in which he found to be unusual since it's been rather cool that last couple of weeks. He hated when the weather decides to be a bitch and change drastically, but then again, he never watches the news to get his daily dish of the forecast.

Mo was downstairs in the living room, probably playing the x-box or some sort of game console. Glitch would've joined the B-Boy but his inner-sloth took over. He rolled over onto his back, his face parallel to the ceiling. He stared at the light as it came in and out of focus. Sighing, he sat himself up, looked around before deciding to slide off the bed. He was lazy but he hated being bored. He'd rather move than have nothing else to do. Glitch thought that now was a chance for him to go sniffing whatever belonged to Mo. He had this weird scent fetish and he just couldn't help himself. Glitch fished around the room in search for the fresh looking piece of clothing that Mo might've worn recently. He hit the jackpot as he found the shirt that the B-Boy wore just yesterday.

He picked it up into his hands, sitting at the foot of the bed before burying his nose into it. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent as if it was some sort of illegal drug. His heart melted with passion as he closed his eyes in an attempt to intensify his fetish.  
>"Mo…" He sighed out into the material, taking another deep breath from his nose. He fell back into the bed with the B-Boy's shirt clutched tightly in the palms of his hands. His heart beat elevated, pounding roughly in his chest as he brought his feet up onto the bed. He rolled slightly on his side in a foetal position; his breaths growing short and heavy, "N-No way…" He muttered as something sensational wracked through his body and into his groin.<p>

"I can't believe it. I've done this before…" He sighed softy, "Not once have I… gotten hard…" He whispered the last part. Glitch has always been sniffing in the B-Boy's scent ever since they've been dating and not once has he ever gotten turned on by it. He wondered why this time was so different from the others, "W-what should I do..?"  
>"Whudda ya mean?" Glitch snapped his body up at the sound of the familiar voice. His hands immediately covered his crotch with the B-Boy's shirt as a wave of panic flowed through the teen's body. Mo entered the room, closing the door behind him as he slowly approached his bed, "You <em>still<em> do that?" The B-Boy asked, referring to the teen's fetish. Glitch didn't answered as he was embarrassed to say a thing.

His face flushed a deep shade of red as Mo sat at the foot of the bed. Glitch couldn't get himself to stop 'growing' as Mo gave the teen his full attention.  
>"It's cute and all, but soon yer gonna wanna borrow them and I won't have anything else to wear—"<br>"I'm hard…" Glitch blatantly confessed as he could no longer supress what he was feeling. Mo almost choked and it was one of those moments where he _wished_ the teen wasn't as straight-forward as he was right now. But then again, if it weren't for the teen's straight-forwardness, Glitch could've been in a very uncomfortable position and that's the _last_ thing the B-Boy wanted.  
>"You're… hard?" Mo repeated, now noticing all the signs of a horny teen; the pants, the cover-up—it all made sense.<p>

"_Help me…_" Was all Glitch could reply with as he slowly removed the B-Boy's shirt way from his now fully grown erection. Mo felt his heart race and his cheeks heat up. It was such a lustful sight and yet he's _completely_ lost, "I can't do it by myself…" Glitch crawled over to Mo, sitting on his lap—facing him. He took a deep breath as his rod poked the B-Boy's lower abdomen through his silky kiddy boxers.  
>Mo let out a shaky sigh as he couldn't refuse the teen's request just like the other times. The B-Boy hooked his fingers at the rim of the silky material before cautiously pulling the boxers off Glitch's erection. The teen lazily constricted his arms around Mo's shoulders as the B-Boy saw the teen's rod for the first time.<p>

"T-Touch me…"


	5. Present ft Past

**I apologise fer not updating this earlier than I should have. I sort of lost all kinds of motivation to write another chapter but I guess here it is. A review from escapesign made me want to give some sort of backstory to Glitch and Mo. I thought it might be a tad bit interesting but bleh. This is a continuation of chapter 4 with Glitch and Mo's past mixing in on the present. So like, enjoy. Oh and the shitload of paragraphs in italics is just the past thing. When the italics are done, it's the present. I hope it isn't confusing… And please tell me if this needs to be bumped up to M. I think it might be, but I dunno. And again, sorry for ending it where it did. I was planning on writing more but… **

How did the teen know this? How did he seem more experienced with this sort of stuff?

He's barely fifteen and yet he acts like the grown one between the two. Mo panicked as the sudden realization of his situation hit him. The teen needed his aid; Mo had the faintest idea of what to do but he feared that it might turn into something more. And if that happens then things could turn ugly. Mo felt the teen in his lap grow impatient as hesitation took over the B-Boy's mind. It was within that moment that he knew that the gig of him still being a virgin was up and Glitch was going to leave him. He knew that was slightly unlikely but what are the chances of the teen wanting to be sexually revolved with a twenty year old saint?

Mo knew not to think so lowly of the teen but he still couldn't escape the feeling of that possibility. All these troubling thoughts are what slowed down the B-Boy and he knew that he had to act _now. _

Glitch on the other hand couldn't care less about what Mo was thinking right now other than that the B-Boy only thought of servicing him. He had no idea what was happening to his body physically but mentally, he's prepared. He didn't know what this foreign feeling was but he liked it. Heck, he _loved_ it. But a part of his mind couldn't escape the fact that he had been extremely blunt in saying what he did alongside his bold moves to put Mo in a compromising and possibly uncomfortable position. He admitted that he was desperate and needed the B-Boy to take the initiative and touch him. He assumed that Mo knew what to do and he wanted something to happen now. He then came to terms of what he's doing—he's practically forcing himself onto Mo. He was in heat and was probably regret his selfish reasons but he's waited too long for a chance like this, even if it wasn't planned.

Before Glitch and Mo met, they both lead different lives as they lived in different worlds. And because of that, they both have their reasons, trials and tribulations as to how they are now.

_Glitch was outgoing and fairly popular. His parents weren't as strict as most people would think and he had the freedom to pursue what he loved which was dance. Dance was the only way he could find a means to express himself through and damn, he was good at it. He was known throughout the high school to be that kid with the fresh moves. He had no enemies and even if he did, he'd find a way to have some sort of truce between them. He wasn't afraid to bust a groove in the courtyard so his bravery is something people admire about him, especially when he attends an exclusive academy. _

_When you're known that well, then people are bound to want to know about your private life as well. He was open to what people wanna know but is secretive when it really matters. But there's a limit to how much secrets a person can hold on their own and Glitch was at the edge. Throughout his young life, he searched for that one friend he could trust his inner-most thoughts with and that's when he met a girl named Tyra. She was trustworthy and always stays true to her convictions. They shared every little detail about their lives and she was the first person that Glitch came out to about his sexuality. He was hesitant at first but he knew that she wouldn't judge and abandon him and he was right. She supported him and their friendship grew stronger._

_That's when he wanted to know more about her. She wasn't well known in school nor was she a nobody. Whenever they hung in between classes, during breaks and after school, she'd always get hateful glares from the prodigy's fans and such. The loathing and gossiping soon got to a point where he knew she would break down at any given moment. That's when he then decided to teach Tyra how to dance. He wanted her to feel like a somebody and he knew that if he showed her how to dance, then she would be. Her older sister knew how to like the professional she is but Tyra struggled. After long sessions of dancing and practice, she got better and he thought she was ready to perform. They did and the crowd loved it, loved them. Few days later, she was treated as equally as Glitch was, they even gave her the nick name, Lil' T to show others that she's got a lot of attitude being the fresh dancer she now is. _

_And eventually, she got a boyfriend. Glitch couldn't be more happier for her than he ever was. Her and her significant other was right together but the moment he saw her in tears, his heart broke. He didn't understand why she was crying because of her partner until her reason came, "He broke up with me because I refused to have sex with him."_

_She was torn harshly apart to the point where she transferred out of the academy. Traumatised by what happened to his one and only truthful friend, he abided by his sudden conviction. She was the reason as to why he was the way he was now: the desperate teen who wants to lose his virginity to Mo. He thought that if he ever were to get into a relationship with anyone, he would be open to the possibility of having sex. He didn't want to be in any compromising position nor did he want his partner to make any assumptions. Generally, people nowadays would jump at that chance (in Glitch's mind) but there was something about Mo that scared the teen. He wasn't sure if Mo was really into the idea of dating a fourteen year old. He felt as though that Mo was trying to avoid it, making Glitch feel unattractive. _

_There were times in their relationship where they just spent countless days alone together doing absolutely nothing. Anything suggestive that Glitch tries usually gets pushed to the side or unnoticed by the B-Boy. Even though the teen doesn't know the real reasons as to why Mo was how he was but he sought his partner's actions as avoidance to talk-less conversations to a break up. Glitch loved him—he really did but this fear swelling up inside him just felt something similar to when his best friend shed streams of tears. _

Glitch edged himself closer to the B-Boy's body as his erection waited impatiently. He noticed the hesitation in Mo's eyes but couldn't understand what it meant. Soft pants were sighed through the prodigy's lips as the palms of his hands slid down the muscled arms of Mo's from their position on his shoulders. The B-Boy shuddered underneath Glitch's touch as one of the teen's hands tugged onto Mo's. It guided the hand near his crotch, causing the B-Boy to glance. He swallowed hard as Glitch forced Mo's hand onto his shaft. The B-Boy felt his skin melt as the hot bundle pulsated slightly within his weak grip.  
>"Mo…" The teen breathed out as his eyes watered with passion. That simple gesture stirred a storm in the pit of Glitch's stomach as he found himself thrusting upwards into Mo's hand. The B-Boy froze as the lustful glare the teen gave him tore his conscious away from his heart. That look—it was just too insane for the B-Boy to handle.<p>

Pre-cum trickled down the teen's shaft, making the B-Boy's grip slick. Glitch started to thrust his hips faster with every beat of his heart.  
>"Hah… Please…" The prodigy begged, wanting Mo to move his hand. The B-Boy sub-consciously obliged, pumping the teen's length with gradual speed. Glitch leaned in forward to the point where their chests touched each other's uneven breathing. Mo lied himself back into the bed with the teen descending downwards with him. Glitch's knees slightly propped his lower body as Mo's pumping made squelching noises that filled the room alongside the teen's addictive moans. The B-Boy felt the hot breaths that Glitch let out brush violently against his ear as his eyes trailed up to the ceiling.<p>

Mo's wrist flicked back and forth against the teen's shaft before his thumb rubbed in a circular motion around the head of Glitch's cock. The teen let out a whimper of excitement at that stomach-clenching sensation he was receiving. Glitch licked his lips, making them slick in saliva before his tongue lapped out of his mouth and onto Mo's ear. Mo shuddered at the hot, wet, ticklish feeling as Glitch sucked and nipped the B-Boy's ear and jawline. His moans vibrated against the African-American's skin as his hands slid up to frame around Mo's face. Glitch leaned his upper body up just a bit until his eyes locked onto the B-Boy's. With their lips in position, Glitch crashed down, immediately slipping his tongue into Mo's mouth.

The B-Boy was the first to overtake the teen's advances as his tongue and mouth sucked loudly on the teen's. Glitch's moans were muffled as his breathing slipped out through his nostrils. Their kiss was intense as their lips moved in sync with the other's. Glitch felt as though his soul was being sucked out with every movement that the B-Boy made. This was hotter than any other kiss that Glitch had with Mo and he wished that this wasn't the last.

The teen suddenly found himself tearing away from their pash—not only for air but for an erupting feeling that he had.  
>"Uhgnnn…! M-Mo… Somethin's ha-happen-nnggg…!" Glitch's words struggled to come across as clear as that kiss they shared left the B-Boy breathless. He didn't know how fast he was pumping the teen's cock—heck, he didn't even know that he was still giving the teen a hand-job.<br>"Glitch…" Mo whispered in a seductive tone that he never knew he could make, "How do you feel?"  
>"I, uhn… Can't. Mo-Mo… Stop. I can't. I don-don't know wh-what's happ'nin…" Glitch didn't know what he was even saying was relevant to what Mo had asked. Those were the only words his mind could think of as he drew near to his climax.<p>

x.x.x

What he had just committed was against all that he desperately wanted to stand by: his decision to do everything _legal _and _right_.

_Growing up, as he once said to MacCoy, all the B-Boy cared about was dance. He loved to dance—he did what he did because it just made him happy. With every move he perfected, his smile grew bigger. All the beats in a song, his body moved along with it with no hesitation. He was passionate and enjoyed everything that involved dance. He was always judged but once he moved to the sound of music, he proved all haters wrong. Mo had never had a role-model to look up to—the only one he had was his father who unfortunately passed away when he was young. His mother was his inspiration to keep going on with life since his father's death impacted him greatly than other people would've handled it and every single day, she would say how proud she is to be his mum. _

_Girls and social life wasn't really on the top of his list but he found it a nice escape from stress. In his senior year of high school, he was extremely popular. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be like him. He ruled the school with his laid-back personality and his killer moves. Some people would use him for his fame and dump him when he's down. Mo found it hard to make true friends in this place because that's happened way too many times to the point where he just doesn't know who to trust and consider him as a friend anymore. They're only friends when they need something and then they transfer into strangers when Mo can't deliver. Pressure ruined his mind and he just needed to leave all that he knew behind. Or better yet, a person to tell all his troubles to. _

_Just as Glitch had found Lil' T, Mo had found a trustworthy friend by the name of Taye. She was Lil' T's older sister and a fantastic dancer. She had the skills, the attitude and the looks. She was a perfect, beautiful woman who deserved the best in life. She may not seem like it, being all hard and tough on the outside, but she's a just sweetheart who always thanks the Lord for their meal and goes to church. She may flip out every now and then but everyone she knew just knew that she was the best person to look up to. Mo always felt protective of her because sometimes guys treat her like she's one of them. She may hang out with boys but she's still just a girl. He always stood up for her when she was weak and was there for her when she needed a punching bag. But one terrible night, Mo felt helpless and he put the blame on himself._

_Taye was walking alone in the streets as she just came from a pre-graduation party. She called Mo and asked if he could pick her up and he obviously obliged. He took the scenic route in fears of ruining Taye and her friends, since he assumed that she'd be walking with them. With the impression that she's not alone, he did what he did and looking back now, he regretted it deeply. The one time Taye needed his help, he isn't around because of Mo's terrible habit to assume things before knowing._

_Taye got raped and by the time he arrived, she was a wreck. Unconscious on the concrete floor with her clothes torn apart, his heart sank to the depths of the sea in his soul. He called the ambulance as he wrapped her body in his jacket, hoping that her faint heartbeat could last just a minute longer. After a few days in the hospital, she was fine but that was the day Mo decided to do things right. He was willing to wait until himself or his partner was of age and verbal consent was made. He just couldn't stand hurting someone and he can't understand why Taye deserved what she got. _


End file.
